Today's communication systems make vast amounts of information potentially available to individuals, but each information source associates with a particular type of device for receiving the information. While some devices will access multiple information streams such as Internet, phone, and email, no one device can access all of the disparate sources available. Even if such a device were available, a problem would arise in managing the volume of information that could potentially be received. For example, a person may receive cell phone messages from home, and email messages from work on a blackberry. In addition, Global Positioning System (GPS) information, traffic alerts, weather alerts, and stock alerts may also be received. Sensor information such as biometric monitoring, temperature information, outside wind level information, and security monitoring may also be accessed. Such information is transmitted on different media and received on different receiving devices.
Therefore, a problem arises in management of multiple information streams. First, it would be desirable to receive information regarding all of the multiple streams through one device. Second, given the volume of messages coming to a user from a disparity of sources through such a single device, it would be desirable for a user to receive the information in a managed and non-disruptive way. Therefore, a need exists for a centralized information manager device to enable an individual to receive information regarding multiple streams through a single device. Further, a need arises for a system to control the flow of information to such a device in order to manage user disruption.